1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an automatic articulating display of a computer or other electronic device.
2. Background
Computers have stationary displays that require manual adjustment by a user to obtain an optimal viewing angle. However, computer users are often moving about while viewing the display. A stationary display thus can not adequately maintain the optimal viewing angle throughout the user's movement.